The Lion and the Lambs
by PartingGrace
Summary: When Subject 212 is sent out to kill the Flock, will she do it? Or will she shirk her duties?
1. Chapter 1

Subject 212 glared at the Whitecoats. She bared her fangs in a feral snarl as she reluctantly allowed them to lead her over to the courtyard. What would they do to her? It was probably going to be a fight of some sort, but against what? Subject 212 quivered in fear at the thought of what they might put her up against.

The Whitecoats roughly shoved her into the courtyard, the gates surrounding it slamming shut. Except for one. There was ample foliage and instinctively Subject 212 ran for cover, her instincts demanding that she do so. Her long, sleek, black tail swished nervously. Her catlike ears twitched in alarm. She sniffed the air, searching for some sign of what would come get her. She heard a scuffle as something was shoved in. She raked her claws into the ground nervously as she peaked out. The creature was another subject, one with bird DNA. Subject 212 had panther DNA and she immediately saw the winged human as a snack. She shook her head, attempting to drive away her feral instincts. It was another poor creature, just like her. It was a young boy and looked to be about five years old. Its brilliant blue wings stood out against its pale skin. She couldn't help but feel relieved. Now she could sit here without fear of getting hurt. While she was 17% panther, the other subject would only be 2% bird, and she seriously doubted that it would have her hunting instincts.

"Subject 212, kill it!" A Whitecoat called out.

Subject 212's ears perked up. What! She would have to kill that poor person… She was tempted to stay right where she was, but then remembered the last time she had disobeyed the Whitecoats. She whimpered at the pain that they had caused. She snarled at the thought of submitting to their orders, but she would have to.

Subject 212 gave a sigh as she surveyed the area. There were no trees to climb and no way for the bird creature to escape. A simple net had been placed over the top of the courtyard, disallowing the bird creature any chance of escape, but that did not stop it from giving a scream and jumping into the air, its wings beating wildly. She watched as it soared this way and that before quietly stalking out of her cover. She dove into the next patch, slowly zigzagging her way over to it.

Subject 212 couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor creature, as well as a bit annoyed at its cowardice. The last time something had been told to kill her, she had killed _it_. She hadn't run (or flown) around in a panic. Then again, she had weapons to use. She had fangs, claws, and most importantly, a killer's instinct. Subject 212 knew instinctively when to attack and how to cause the most damage. She doubted that a bird creature knew any of that. She could smell the intoxicating sense of its fear, and she felt her instincts threatening to wash over her. She felt her body yearn to take control, but she firmly pushed it away.

As the bird creature started to settle down, its eyes carefully scanning the foliage, Subject 212 stood still. She could have been a statue. When the bird creature turned away from her, Subject 212 quietly ran up, her bare feet making no sound against the hard dirt. She gave a silent leap and landed squarely on the bird creatures back. She knew exactly how to deal with bird creatures, the Whitecoats had started to put her up against a lot of them recently, and this one would prove easy prey. Subject 212 tore at the wings with her fangs and claws, ripping away feathers and chunks of flesh. She felt a twinge of remorse as the bird creature gave a scream of pure agony.

There was a crash as the two fell to the ground. Subject 212 quickly rolled the bird creature over and placed a foot on its chest, effectively crushing its bloody wings. Feathers started to fall down around them. Deep blue feathers covered in its thick blood. She raised her claws up to deal the killing strike, as she had done so many times, when her amber eyes locked with its clear blue eyes. She could see the pain and fear inside them as it lay on the ground without protest. It knew that it would die, and that she was to be its killer. That she was to be the instrument of its doom. A tear leaked out of Subject 212's eye.

"Kill it. Now." The Whitecoats commanded.

"I'm so sorry." Subject 212 whispered, her throat dry. As if to soothe her nerves, the bird creature shut its eyes and gave a small nod.

"Do it fast," she heard it whisper, "It will be good after what they have done to me."

Subject 212 gave a quiet sob, more tears leaking down her face. Subject 212 closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what would happen next. She pulled her arm back, and using all her panther-bestowed strength, she placed her hand on the bird creature's chin.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered again before she forced its chin upwards with the heel of her hand. Subject 212 heard the vertebrae give a loud crack as it snapped. The only comfort that Subject 212 could take was that she had given her fellow subject what it had desired: a quick and painless death.

Feeling very much broken, she allowed the Whitecoats to take her back to her cage and lock her in.

Far away, in a tiny house, Angel woke up. The 5 year old shook in her bed and whispered into the darkness, "The hunter, she will need help. We have to save her."

Angel quickly decided that she would take the Flock out tomorrow to save the poor girl, before allowing sleep to claim her again.


	2. Chapter 2

When they left Subject 212 in her cage, she gave a whimper. She ran her claws across the bars of her cage. Bars. She gave a shudder as she curled into a ball, rocking gently in an effort to supress her mind consuming fear. Bars. Bars everywhere. Iron bars blocking her way to freedom. There wasn't even a lock to pick. She used to have a lock on her cage, but she had picked it open and tried to run away. Tried. She had almost made it, until those wolf creatures caught her. She could still remember those lithe canine beasts.

Subject 212 gave a sigh. If she kept doing this to herself she would become mad. Was that what they wanted? For her to go crazy? The eyes of the bird creature floated to the surface of Subject 212's confused mind. She pushed them away and sought solace in her only happy memory.

They had taught her how to read. Then they gave her a book. It was a simple story. A story about a thief named Kira and what became of her. She had only gotten to read it once, but it was the happiest moment she had ever known. To lose herself in a book, to forget herself and let her mind wander. Were there any more books? As a thought pushed into her mind, Subject 212 paused. A name. The girl in the book had a name. Why didn't she have a name? Wait, she did. Subject 212 was her name. It was what people called her. She shifted uncomfortably. Subject 212 wasn't a very nice name. It was you called a thing. An it. Her lips pulled into a snarl. She wasn't a thing. She was a girl.

As Subject 212 sat in the darkness, a new desire surfaced in her mind. In the past all that she had desired was freedom, but now she wanted something else as well. Something that she could obtain. A name. That was what she desperately wished for.

Subject 212's mind raced. Who had given Kira her name? She dredged up all she knew about names. They meant something. A mother named her baby. That was what she needed! A mother to name her! Mother's did it all the time, but there were no mothers nearby and Subject 212's pride wouldn't allow her to ask the Whitecoats for a new name. She would rather sink her teeth into their throats than waste her words on them. After all they had done to her, it was what they deserved. They had made her kill an innocent today. Or was it yesterday? A week ago? How long had it been...? It seemed like forever.

Perhaps she could name herself? Subject 212 loved this idea, but she couldn't think of a name. What did she want to be called? Subject 212 knew many things that she didn't want to be called. Perhaps she could name herself Kira as well. The Kira in the book wouldn't mind sharing her name. Right?

What did it mean? She racked her mind and smiled as the answer came to her. Kira meant 'dark' in Gaelic. Subject 212 wasn't sure what Gaelic was, but she didn't care. She had a name. A better name. A brilliant name. She was a subject no more! She was Kira.

Kira's mind tore away from her ruminations as she saw a Whitecoat enter the room. Kira shrank back into the darkness, hoping that he wouldn't open her cage, but he did. She heard a crackle of electricity and the fur on her lithe tail stood on end. She knew what that was, the pain it could cause. A snarl threatened to rip out of her throat, but Kira swallowed it down. She couldn't risk angering him…not yet.

Feigning obedience, Kira stepped out of her cage, rejoicing in the freedom she now had. Her spine stretched as she stood up, free from the confining iron bars, she looked up at the Whitecoat fearfully. He gestured in the direction he wanted her to go and she acquiesced.

She could feel the electricity humming from the cattle prod, but she was determined not to show the Whitecoat any more of her fear. She was escorted to a room. Kira's eyes darted around. The room was large; there was an iron table in the center with a metal chair on either side. There was a security camera and Kira knew from experience that if she attacked the Whitecoat more would rush in. Then they would beat her until she was nearly dead. Kira gave a sigh as she settled herself into a chair. She gazed lazily at the Whitecoat when he sat down in the other.

She could smell his annoyance at her nonchalance. Kira heard his pulse quicken as he took out several pictures. Kira gave a wicked grin as she slowly drummed her sharp claws on the table. They were still stained with blood and evidently this Whitecoat was squeamish. Was he new? Most of the Whitecoats weren't squeamish, but rarely, Kira would meet one who was disgusted by the sight of blood. Kira gave him a grin, her fangs displayed proudly. Her grin only widened when she saw how much she was unnerving him. His cool demeanor couldn't fool her. He was an idiot for trying.

"So, what do you want me to do? Is that inkblots? Those can get so boring." Kira drawled. Yes! This one was new! She could see the surprise in his eyes as he stared at her.

"They are photographs Subject 211-"

Kira leaned across the table, both hands slamming onto it as she growled out, "My name is Subject 212. If you can't get that through your thick skull than perhaps I will allow you the privilege of calling me Kira."

She was overstepping her boundaries, but she didn't care. Let them come! She would show them exactly what they had done to her. She would show them exactly how well she could kill. Since they seemed so interested in watching, perhaps they would like it better if they could see other Whitecoats dying around them.

The Whitecoat gave a nervous swallow and Kira drew back, pleased with his fear. Yes, he most certainly was new, or she would be feeling the sting of his cattle prod by now.

She watched lazily as the Whitecoat placed six pictures on the table. Each of them showed bird creatures. Or rather, they showed the faces of bird creatures. There were three girls and three boys.

Two of the younger ones shared blue eyes and blond hair, they looked alike. Perhaps they were siblings. Kira's attention was drawn to one with dark skin; her hair was curly, recklessly spilling over her shoulders. Kira fingered her own hair with a twinge of longing. Kira's hair was black as well, but it was straight and flat. There was a plain looking girl with brown eyes, but there seemed to be a will of steel lurking just beneath them. The next person had black eyes; she had never seen a boy with long hair. It looked rather nice, for some reason it was still easy to tell that he was a boy. Kira had always associated boys with short hair in her mind, maybe he was a rebel! The last one had red, strawberry coloured hair. Kira frowned as she stared at his cloudy eyes. Was he sick?

"These are other Subject's. They are all avian. We want you to find them. When you find them you are to kill them and bring back their wings."

Kira stared at him, mildly shocked. Did he say find them? Had the Whitecoats lost them?

"Find them? My, my, have we lost something?" She purred.

"They are outside. We want them dead." He said simply.

Shock numbed Kira's mind. Outside? They were outside? He wanted her to go outside?

"I can do it!" Kira cried out. She shot up, the chair falling to the ground in her haste. She gave a small whimper of longing. They were going to let her go outside. She could escape! She could get away! She would never set foot in here again!

The Whitecoat gave a smile. He stood up and walked out of the room, Kira hot on his heels. He led her through the maze of corridors and showed her a pair of twin doors. Another pair of Whitecoats approached her, "Do you know your mission? What are you going to do Subject 212?"

Kira flexed her claws eagerly, "Find them and kill them. Bring back their wings."

They smiled, as though congratulating each other on a job well done. On training a beast to kill bird creatures and setting it loose to go kill more of them.

When they opened the doors, she was off. Her bare feet pounding against the dirt. Carrying her away. Carrying her to freedom. Kira had never been religious, but she blessed those bird creatures. They had paved her way to freedom. Did the Whitecoats honestly think that she would do as they asked and come back to them like a trained dog? No, they already had their trained dogs, the wolf creatures that were so animalistic that they obeyed the Whitecoats without question. They had made her thirteen years ago in the hopes of getting a feline version of them, but it hadn't worked. 17% panther DNA wouldn't ensure her obedience. If anything it had only increased Kira's naturally rebellious nature. After all, have you ever heard of a panther that came when called? I didn't think so.

Kira ran until she collapsed, she didn't know how far away she was, but it was enough travel for one day.

Kira rolled onto her back as she lay down in the soft grass. It smelt wonderful and she could feel the dewdrops rubbing into her skin. Her feline ears twitched happily as Kira watched the stars come out. She gave a happy sigh when she heard the birds calling to each other. She was free. She would never be caged again.

**AN: I will update faster than this! Things have just been hectic lately. So tell me what you think! Did you like it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I will be uploading faster from now on (that goes for my other story too) and I am changing viewpoints. This story is now in Kira's point of view. It will remain this way until the end and I am sorry for any confusion this may cause!**

Maximum ride – chapter 3

When I woke up I was confused at first by my surroundings. When my memories flooded back I gave a smile. I was free. Those Whitecoats could go to hell for all I cared, there was no way I would hunt for them. Those kids who escaped had paved my way to freedom. I wondered briefly if I could repay them, but I quickly swept that thought aside. I would never be able to find them anyways.

I got up and looked around. The terrain was rocky and uneven, trees dotting the landscape. I gave a grin. I was free. I gave a wild whoop of joy as I started to run. I didn't care where I went, I was determined to put as many miles behind me as I could.

As I ran I became aware of a pain building in my stomach. I had known hunger's fierce bite before, but now I was in control. I could eat whenever I wanted. I would never be hungry again.

Instinctively I crouched down and inhaled deeply. I picked through all the scents, sifting through the many varying odours. I was in a forest somewhere; I could smell the sharp scent of the pines. Delicate flower-scent wove through it all. I gave a feral grin as I noticed the scent of prey. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it was food. Living breathing food and it would be fresh meat. I was no bloodthirsty monster, but I still needed meat. The Whitecoats had fed me only plants for a while and I had gotten very sick. I could eat plants, but meat was a must.

I could smell some birds as well, but the other scent was more tantalizing, so I began to track it.

It proved a surprisingly difficult task. The scent wove through the dense foliage and sometimes it was very hard to focus on the one scent when there was a tapestry of other smells around it. I was unused to tracking things, I would have to adapt; and quickly.

When I heard a grunting noise I looked up, senses straining to locate my soon-to-be-dinner. I scrambled up a tree, claws sinking into the yielding bark, and peered down at the strange animal below me.

The beast had four legs and a round pot shaped belly. Its short tail ended in a tuft of wiry black hair. It was using it's hooves to paw at something, its snout snuffling excitedly. It began to devour a patch of mushrooms and I noted a lovely side dish for my dinner. Meat and mushrooms, it sounded like it would be the best thing would ever have and I salivated at the thought of it. I noted that the beast had some very long sharp tusks poking out of its mouth. I would have to be careful with this creature. Even though it was lean, it looked very tough and well-muscled and it could probably injure me very badly if I made a mistake.

My tail swished back and forth as I tensed. I calculated the distance between me and the beast. If it just moved to the right a bit, I could land right on top of it. After a few tense minutes it moved to the right.

I tore my claws out of the tree as I dropped down. When I landed on its back, it seemed to explode with fear and anger. It bucked and snorted, dashing this way and that. I clung on tenaciously, sinking my claws into its flesh. I made a move to sink my fangs into its neck, but I was flung to the side. My feet scrabbled against the soil as I attempted to clamber back onto it. I gave a yelp as it rolled over, but my claws remained sunken into its shoulder. Blood was running down my arms and the thick, dark liquid made the ground slippery.

Pain lanced up my spine and I gave a yowl of pain as the beast bit my tail. It pulled until I found myself ripped away from it. My fingers hurt; it felt as though my claws had nearly been ripped out of my hands. Despite the pain, I lashed out blindly. The beast gave a squeal and I saw that I had ripped a long gash down its face. I gave a scream of pain as the beast rushed me and dug one of its tusks into my leg. It ripped through my muscles as easily as if they were paper. The second tusk found its way into my leg as well. I couldn't hear much over the beast grunts and my screaming, but something must have happened because it ripped itself away from me. It gave an angry squeal and I kept my eyes clamped shut. I didn't want to see it charge me again. I didn't want to see my death. At least before I died, I had been free. I clung to this thought as I awaited my doom, hands gripping my mangled flesh in an attempt to stifle the blood flow. I was losing blood fast. I suppose it didn't really matter since I was about to die, but it felt better to be doing something other than cowering.

I heard the beast give another sharp squeal and the sound of it running. It had left? Why did it leave? Had something worse come?

I cracked open an eye cautiously to find three people staring down at me. In my daze, I managed to recognise them from the pictures the Whitecoats had shown me.

There was one girl with blond hair. Her dark brown eyes regarded me in surprise. The boy didn't look at me at all; his head was tilted towards me, but I had the feeling that he wasn't really seeing me. His strawberry coloured hair fell into his eyes. He still looked surprised, so he didn't bother me. What really concerned me was the little one. She looked like a little doll with her big blue eyes and her short blond hair. What scared me wasn't that they had wings (I had seen enough bird-mutants to get used to that), what scared me was that she seemed as if she had been expecting to find me here.

I bared my teeth and snarled as she approached.

"You're right you know. I knew you would come." The little girl said quietly.

The older girl glared at me as she pulled the child behind her. She was probably my age. There was no telling how young the little girl was. She could have been four, or maybe five. I couldn't be sure. It's hard to identify someone's age when blood is streaming out of your leg.

My eyes grew wider and I let out another snarl as the boy reached out.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed out as I made an attempt to scramble away. My movements were awkward and ungainly, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from that little girl. There was something about her that unnerved me. And what did she mean by me being right? I hadn't said anything to her! Could she tell the future? Is that how she knew I would be here?

"Get back Angel." The older girl said firmly. The younger girl obediently ran a few feet away and watched me from a safer distance.

"You need help." The boy said as he reached out again.

"I don't want your help!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"You're going to bleed to death!" The older girl shouted.

She strode towards me. She had that aura of command about her. This girl was used to getting her way. She reminded me of a Whitecoat in that sense.

"If that hand gets any closer, I swear that you'll be dragging back a bleeding stump." I growled feebly. I fought a rush of dizziness. NO! I would stay awake! There was no telling what these people might do to me.

"Shut up! We're helping you and that's final!" The older girl snapped. I made a feeble swipe in her general direction as she came closer. Why were they tormenting me? Couldn't they just leave me alone?

My claws swished through empty air and I frowned. It was hard to aim when there was two of her. I wasn't sure which one I should hit.

Before I blacked out I felt strong hands grip me…


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, memories flooded back. They had taken me! I prepared myself for the inevitable sight of iron bars. Until I noticed that I was lying on something very comfy. Wait, what?

My eyes snapped open. My lips curled into a snarl when I saw the dark haired boy leaning over me. Startled I stared wordlessly at him. He eyed me critically before turning around and calling out, "She's awake."

Immediately I was surrounded by a flurry of activity. The girl –she must have been the leader- leaned over me.

"What's your name? Do you have a name?" She asked.

My nervous, amber eyes flicked around. I was lying on a sofa. There was a bed in the corner. I noted how practical everything in the room was. It was all neat and organized. Perhaps I was in the leader's room.

"I'm Max." She offered when faced with my stolid silence. She gestured to each mutant in turn, "This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. You're in our house. In my room."

"How very possessive of you." I said dryly as I made an attempt to get up.

I glared at Max when she stopped me, "You're hurt!" She protested.

I stiffened when I felt a hand tentatively stroke my tail.

"Don't!" I barked out as I lashed my tail away from Nudge's hands. Max pinned me to the couch when I tried to rise up threateningly. By the time I had pried her hands off of me Fang had already swept the girl behind his back. Even though his wings were folded up, they effectively blocked her from my view.

I gave an angry hiss when Iggy started to prod at my wound.

"What are you doing!" I demanded harshly. What the hell was going on!

I had been freed from the School, mauled by my supposed prey, ambushed by fellow mutants, blacked out and woken up in a strange place and now someone was digging their fingers into my leg. Needless to say, I was very confused.

"I'm just feeling your wound so I can treat it." Iggy explained.

"You can't look normally? Are you blind or something!"

Nudge peeked out from behind Fang's dark wings in shock.

"Yes." Iggy said flatly.

"Well listen birdbrain, unless you get your hand away from me I might enforce my previous offer to remove it." I hissed angrily. I was sure that every hair on my tail was flattened in fear. I glanced around, undisturbed by their shocked faces.

"Don't think I wouldn't."

"Look!" Max snapped, "We're trying to help you! Will you relax and stop threatening us! Would you rather we left you back in the forest to bleed to death? You need our help and we aren't letting you leave until your leg heals. After that you can go wherever you want. Angel, get me some gauze and rubbing alcohol."

My wary eyes darted around the room. Max was pretty strong, I had no doubt that the others were as well. My chances of escaping were practically nothing, and, although I hated to admit it, I needed medical help.

Another rush of dizziness swept through me and I collapsed onto the couch.

"Fine." I growled out. I gave Max a mocking glance, "Do what you will with my sorry hide, o esteemed leader."

Max's jaw clenched tightly and she stormed out of the room. I gave a smirk as Angel ran in with a bundle of gauze and a small bottle.

Iggy moved to take them, but Fang shook his head and he took them instead.

He pointed wordlessly to the door.

I noted how well Iggy could walk around as he steered the two younger girls from the room. It was very strange considering that he was blind. Perhaps he had enhanced senses like I did.

I recoiled automatically when Fang reached for my still bleeding leg. His face was a stony mask, but I hadn't missed how he had tensed when I had insulted Max. Judging on that and how quickly he had hidden Nudge from my wrath, he was very protective of everyone.

I watched carefully as he took some paper towel and poured some alcohol onto it. When he placed it on my wound I gave a hiss at the stinging sensation. My leg jerked back and Fang gave a huff as he held it firmly in place with one hand and dabbed at it with the other.

When he released me and reached for the gauze I experimentally flicked my tail out. The gauze fell to the floor and I allowed myself a smirk as he stared at me stonily. I wondered if I could get him to talk. He had plenty of reason to do so, knew full well how frustratingly stubborn I was being.

"You don't talk much do you." I said flatly when he started to wrap the gauze over my mangled flesh. When he had finished, he opened the door a crack. I glared at him as he stiffly sat on the bed and watched me suspiciously.

"What? Scared I'll try to rip your throat out?" I asked sweetly. I saw a flicker of something run through his eyes. Was it fear? Anger? I had known Fang for less than five minutes and I already found him irritating. I gave a sigh as I settled back and stared at him stonily.

I don't know how long we stared at each other, but eventually my rage faded into annoyance. What was this guy's problem? Eventually someone called out, "Dinner's ready!"

Fang made no move to get up. He just kept staring. His gaze wasn't lewd or malicious…if anything it was calculating. It was as if he was still trying to decide whether I was a friend or a possible enemy. I didn't like it. I had always felt uncomfortable around people and having someone stare intensely at me wasn't doing anything to ease my skittishness.

The door was pushed open and Angel walked in.

"Max told me to come get you." She said softly. Fang got up and followed her out of the room. He shut the door behind him and I gave a relieved sigh. I was alone at last. Who were these people and why were they so eager to help me? What was with that little girl…what was her name? Angel, that was it. How had she known that I would be there?

I stiffened as I heard someone knock on the door. It swung open.


	5. Chapter 5

It turned out to be Angel again. I allowed myself to drop my guard just a _tiny_ bit when I saw the steaming bowl of food that was nestled in her small hands. My stomach growled in anticipation as the scent wafted over to me. Food. How long had it been since I had eaten? I didn't remember.

When Angel saw me salivating she gave me a sweet smile. I blinked hard to drive back sudden tears. Why did these people want to help me? I had never met anyone like them before. They were so intent on helping me, and I was a complete stranger to them! I knew full well how intimidating my appearance was, why weren't they scared? The only people that I had known were always cruel. They were always torturing me and testing me. These people were…different. Had I found a haven? I quickly pushed the thought from my mind. They would hurt me. Sooner or later, something bad would happen and I would be right in the middle of it.

"Hi. This is your dinner. I hope you like chicken soup." Angel said warmly.

I bowed my head and blinked hard again. How could the Whitecoats want me to kill such kind people? There was no way I could bring myself to lay a claw on anyone here. Not even that irritating Fang! These people were too kind. But why were they being so nice to me?

"Thanks." I said quietly as I reached for the bowl. I shifted on the couch so that I could eat properly. I was about to take a sip when I noticed that the girl hadn't moved. I looked up, surprised to find that she was offering me a spoon.

I was careful not to touch her fingers as I took it from her proffered hand. She watched as I took a sip, her face suddenly very somber.

"It's good." I said awkwardly.

I began to feel a bit nervous as she approached me. She spoke in a low, soft tone, as though trying to soothe a frightened animal, "What's your name? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Kira." I muttered, my head turned once more to my soup.

I tensed as she patted my arm gently, "That's a very nice name. Don't worry Kira. I won't tell."

My head shot up, "Tell what?"

"That the Whitecoats told you to kill us. I know you won't." She said matter of factly.

My face paled. How could she know?

"I read minds." She said brightly.

I struggled to not spit out my soup, "What! Do you all read minds!"

"No, just me." She said cheerily. She ran from the room when we heard Max calling Angel back to the table. I put the soup down on the floor. I wasn't so hungry any more. Angel read minds. This wasn't good. All of my secrets. There would be no privacy! I couldn't think something without her teasing the thought from my head. This didn't bode well.

My already pale faced lightened a few shades as the thought crawled, unbidden and unwanted, into my head. These people were nice, but how would they treat me once Angel told them about my 'mission'. I felt like I was going to dry heave. The world was spinning. I had to get out of here. I had to leave. Angel was how old, five? There was no way a five year old could keep a secret. Especially not one that big. She was probably telling them right now!

I clumsily swung my legs off the sofa. Hastily, I attempted to stand only to wobble weakly when any weight was put on my gored leg. It had long since stopped bleeding, but it was still…well…mangled. I gave a grimace as I shifted all my weight to my right leg.

With some effort I could make a weak, slow hobble. I gave a strained sigh. My strength was fading quickly. I would never get anywhere this way! I had only moved three feet and I was already exhausted. Slowly I pivoted and half limped, half dragged myself back to the sofa.

I was nearly there when my eyes started to wander around the room. It was then that I saw it. It was a row of shelves and they were filled with books. Max had books! There were books! The room I was confined in had books! I couldn't have even given a startled gasp. I just stood there, mouth agape, swaying slightly. Even though they were too far away for me to touch them, I tremulously reached a hand out. The hand fell to my side limply. All these books. So many stories.

My thoughts strayed back to that one book the Whitecoats had made me read. It was the only test that I had ever enjoyed. I remembered all the nights that I had wished for a book. Something to take refuge in when the pressing bars of my cage became unbearable. Now I could read whenever I wanted.

I would stay. It was pure folly, and I would probably die because of it, but I didn't care. I would stay and I would work my way through all of them. After I had read them all…maybe I would stay longer. If they hadn't killed me yet.

"Um, Kira?" Nudge's voice freed me from my dazed reverie. My head swung around to regard her as she stood there. They were _all_ standing there. My face flushed with embarrassment. I made a quick attempt to flee back to the couch, but it was stopped when I nearly fell to the floor.

I gave a startled yelp as Max caught me. She gave a small grunt as she hoisted me to my feet. She wrapped an arm around me and gratefully I leaned on her as she led me back to the couch.

I settled into it carefully. I gave a hesitant smile as Max carefully swung my legs onto the couch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang frowning down at the still full bowl of soup. My blush deepened. Great. Now I looked bloodthirsty _and _ungrateful.

"Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, how about you go to bed. It's getting late." Max instructed.

I could see the surprise etched on their faces, but they shuffled away.

Max, Iggy and Fang sat on the bed. I waited, shifting uncomfortably. What were they waiting for? Would they kill me now or later? Would they abandon me to the merciless wilds or would they kill me themselves? I stared stonily at them, attempting unsuccessfully to hide my fear.

"What will you do with me?" I asked quietly, fearing the confirmation of my doom. They looked at each other in surprise.

"We are going to heal you up, and then if you want to, you can stay." Max told me.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. Had Angel actually kept my secret? Surely they wouldn't offer me that if she had told them.

"What do you think?" Iggy asked. Fang just stared at me. Evidently he still hadn't come to a decision yet.

"I'd like that." I said uncertainly.

Max gave a relieved smile. All the tension seemed to drain from the room. I gestured at the bookshelf behind me, "Are all these books yours?"

"Yes, you can read some if you want." Max said gently.

"Thanks. Can I read one now?"

"Sure."

Iggy walked up to the bookshelf, "Which one do you want?"

I gave him a look. How would he pick out the one I wanted if he was blind?

"Any book is fine."

He grabbed one off of the bookshelf and offered it to me. How could he move around so well? Perhaps it wouldn't be best to ask that now…

I took the book and they all filed out of the room.

"We're going to watch some TV alright!" Max called.

TV? What on Earth was TV? I gave an indifferent shrug. It couldn't be better than my book.

I didn't even bother to look at the title; I just started reading the story. This book didn't have Kira in it, but it was just as good. Soon enough, I heard Angel, Nudge and Gazzy sneaking past my room. Probably to watch TV, whatever that was.

There were many mysteries here. Why were they so nice? Why wouldn't Fang talk? Would Angel tell my secret? Had she already told my secret? What was a TV? Nevertheless, perhaps I had found a home. I gave a secretive smile in the solace of Max's room. Perhaps I had found a haven…


	6. Chapter 6

The next two days passed uneventfully. I was confined to the couch and much of my time was spent reading. I devoured the first book – a murder mystery – and reached for a second. This second soon became a third.

Most of my voracious reading was for fun. After all, I had nothing better to do, but there was another reason for it. I had always had a hunting instinct in me (damn those Whitecoats) and I could never keep it at bay for very long. I wouldn't go berserk and start killing random things, but as time went by I grew restless. It was an instinct that I couldn't deny and this whole 'confinement to the couch' thing was very, very frustrating. Fang and Iggy wouldn't even let me move!

Over much observation, I learned more about my new roommates.

Max was the leader. She was stubborn and she was very easy to tease. She was used to being in command and hated it when I threatened that. Not that I wanted to undermine her or anything, but it was so much fun to get her angry. What a temper! The others obeyed her without thought. It seemed to be something that they had gotten used to. She was very protective.

Iggy was the designated cook and healer. He could move around remarkably well. He was very sarcastic and evidently he was the source of the loud bangs I would hear in the middle of the night. I never failed to yell at him when this happened, with my sensitive hearing his bombs hurt. A lot.

Gazzy helped Iggy make bombs. He had an annoying habit of ventriloquism and he was your stereotypical prank loving, mimicking boy. He didn't come in much, so I didn't know a lot about him.

Nudge (also known as Motor Mouth, and for a very good reason) was very annoying. She would sit by my side and talk about ice cream and nonsense for hours on end. If I got too angry at her Fang dragged her out of the room. I never failed to thank him when he did this, but he always responded with a noncommittal shrug.

Fang was my bleak guardian. He would sit on Max's bed and watch me. All the time. Occasionally he would leave for food or a bathroom break, but most of the time he was watching every single little thing that I did. His wings were huge and his gaze was unrelenting. I soon grew to resent him and we would often have staring contests. Me shooting daggers and him just…staring. It became a game of mine to try to get him to talk, but I never got any results. The most I got was a glare. He was observing me and it seemed he would never decide whether I was a threat to the Flock or not.

Angel. Where do I begin? I was constantly on edge around her. I was sure that my secret could come out of her mouth any minute now. I always tried to stay on her good side. She remained sugar sweet. It was almost sickening.

* * *

The door swung open and Iggy walked in. Evidently it was time for my daily checkup. I gave a grimace as his hands brushed against my wound.

"Can't someone else do this?" I asked.

"I usually do healing. Max takes care of broken bones." He said casually. I gave a shudder. It was hard to stay still when someone's fingers were digging around in your former bleeding wound.

"Does it have any green stuff?"

"Green stuff?"

"Your leg, is there a greeny colour to your leg?"

"What? No."

"Good, it's not infected."

"I know that."

"I didn't. Do you want to come to the table and eat something?"

I blinked, "What? I thought that I was confined to this room," I shot a glare at Fang; "_He_ won't let me move at all."

At a nod from Iggy, I jumped up. I was no longer weak and drained. I could walk well enough. When Fang didn't move to stop me, I gave him a smirk. Take that you hulking, black covered, silent behemoth. As Iggy led me to the kitchen, I swished my tail happily. I was free. No more couch confinement. I needed to go hunting. Now.

Iggy went to the stove and started cooking some eggs. I paced around the room. He had sat me down at the table, but I just couldn't sit still. The scent of food wafted over. It did smell very, very good. I loped over to his side and stood beside him. I peered over his shoulder, careful not to brush against his wings.

"Are you done yet?" I demanded.

I leapt back as Iggy gave a startled shout. He swung around to stare at where I had been a few seconds ago and exclaimed, "Don't do that!" At my snicker, he swung around to face me.

"How did you?" he choked out, "I didn't even hear you move!"

When Fang ran into the room Iggy called out, "It's alright Fang, Kira just surprised me."

Fang gave me a questioning glance and went over to the wall, crossing his arms and leaning against it.

"How did you do that?" Iggy demanded.

I gave a shrug.

Iggy frowned and swung his head back and forth, "Kira?"

"Oh, right. I just walk quietly I guess. You know, panther DNA and stuff. It comes with stealthiness," I glared at Fang, "And a killers instinct."

Fang gave a frown, but I gave a defiant toss of my head and regarded the still panting Iggy.

"Could you walk a little louder or something?" he pleaded.

"Would you like me to strap shoes onto my feet?" I asked sarcastically.

"Would that help?" He asked with equal (if not more) sarcasm.

I gave a snort, "You couldn't get me in those things if my life depended on it."

I walked behind him and gently poked his back. He gave another startled leap and spun around, "Don't do that!"

I gave a raucous laugh, "Maybe I'll stop if you finish my breakfast."

I continued to watch him cook, silently stalking around the kitchen. The room was silent as I watched Iggy and Fang watched me. The silence was broken as Nudge ran in.

I was stunned as the tiny girl started talking, "Oh! Hi Kira! I heard that Iggy was going to let you out of Max's room, but I wasn't sure. He said earlier that you were healing really fast. We heal really fast because of what the Whitecoats did to us; did they do the same thing to you? What's that smell? Iggy that looks really good! Oh my gosh, I'm so hungry! I haven't had anything to eat yet and its lunchtime! Iggy, can I have some eggs too? Please? I just lo-"

"Alright, alright!" Iggy laughed, "Fang, you want some?"

Fang gave a nod and Nudge said loudly, "He says yes."

"Go ask the others if they want some."

Nudge ran out of the room leaving me in stunned silence. No wonder Max called her Motor Mouth.

A/N: Posts will be very...erm...erratic. remember to review! They give me some motivation! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

I continued to pace restlessly around the room.

"Kira, can you set the table?" Iggy called out.

"How?" I asked uncertainly. What on Earth did he mean by 'setting the table'. Fang got up and walked over to the cupboard. I watched as he got plates and cutlery out. He carried them over to the table and I followed him, still very uncertain. They usually didn't give me cutlery at the School. I was used to using my hands. Curiously I picked up a fork and examined it carefully.

Fang cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Then again, he never did. The only time he did speak is when I woke up, and even then he only said two words, "She's awake." That's it! If I wanted Fang to talk, what I needed was a catastrophe. I needed to force him into a position where he would have to talk.

Nudge, Gazzy and Angel ran in. Max trailed behind them. I watched curiously as they all sat down.

"How's your leg?" Max asked.

I shuffled uncomfortably, "Its fine. I can walk thanks to you guys."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Gazzy managed to cut her off, "How did you get away from the Whitecoats?"

The whole room quieted and the only noise I heard was the quiet popping sounds that the eggs were making.

"I escaped."

"How?" I stared at Fang in stunned silence. Did he just talk? I noticed that everyone else looked shocked too.

"Those idiots were stupid enough to put me in a cage with a lock. I waited until it was nighttime and I picked it, then I crept out of the school."

"How did you get past the guards?" Max asked. I could see her brow furrowed in thought.

I gave a snort, "Not even Iggy can hear me walking around, do you honestly think _they _could? They gave me enhanced senses and stealth. I may not have wings, but I can get by just fine."

"It's true, I can't hear her!" Iggy snapped in irritation.

I gave a giggle. I crept over to his side and stood there silently. My wiry frame loomed over his bony, angular body.

"Is that done yet?" I demanded. Iggy gave another startled jump and he nearly threw the frying pan across the room.

"Stop doing that!" He shouted.

I gave him a pleased smirk as I went back to the table.

"The guards were easy enough to get past, and those wolf – beasts they have couldn't track me. I had been wandering for a week or so when you guys found me," there was an awkward pause, "Thanks for that. I would be dead if you hadn't helped."

"Don't mention it." Came Max's casual response.

Once again I felt that tingle of suspicion. I forced it down. These were _nice_ people.

"Well, I'm going to go hunting. I'll be back around dusk." Before anyone could protest I quickly fled the room. This whole 'nice' thing would take some getting used to.

I set out in a run, losing myself in the forest. I didn't worry about whether I could find the house again, I could smell it out. It had a very distinct scent: bird, human, dust, food.

After a while I brought myself to a halt and allowed the scents of the forest to wash over me. I could smell the trees, I could hear water running nearby, and I could also smell the scent of blood. I recognised the blood scent as prey, and not just any prey. It was the beast that I had run into my first day here. I gave a feral grin.

I felt strangely calm as I followed the scent. This was a stupid thing to do and I knew it. I had already been hurt once by this thing, but if I didn't get it, it would probably bleed to death. I had left some pretty deep wounds. It was stupid, but it was a mercy.

I gave a curse as the wind shifted. Then I froze as I became aware of a new scent. The scent of bird and human. I inhaled deeply, trying desperately to pinpoint it. Fang. That's what it was. Had he followed me? What did he think I was doing? I was going to have a talk with him about this when I got back, for now I would let him think that he was an excellent tracker.

I roamed around, trying to find the scent again. Once I found it, I continued to track the great beast; but this time, I also kept an eye out for Fang. It was foolish of him to try to hunt a hunter. He must be very confident in his abilities to stay hidden. My eyes scanned the treeline every now and then. There he was! He was standing on a thick branch of a large pine tree. Probably in an attempt to evade me. Well, obviously he wasn't very good at this. As I continued, I noted how he was using his wings to move from tree to tree, landing softly on each one. The birds were making quite a racket, which is probably why I didn't hear him earlier.

I tried to ignore him, but it was very hard. I hated being followed and this guy was really bugging me. Why didn't he trust me? He couldn't just go home and watch TV or something?

The scent was getting stronger now, and I shifted all my attention to the beast in the distance. I could see it now, plodding along the forest floor. As it began to approach I climbed a tree. The wind had shifted earlier, something I was thankful for, if it hadn't shifted the beast would have smelled me and ran away, but it remained oblivious to my presence. I carefully leapt to a different tree, zigzagging my way closer.

I was directly above it now. Earlier I had made a mistake. Now I had to go for the neck. That was the only way to kill this beast without getting hurt. Silently I dropped down on it. I landed neatly on its back again, but this time I wasted no time in securing myself, I just lunged for the neck.

I clamped my jaws around its neck, my fangs sinking deep into the flesh. Then I twisted. I heard a snap as the vertebrae broke, and then it slumped to the ground. I scrambled off of it. That was pretty anticlimactic. All that tracking and the fight was over in about two seconds.

Maybe I could help Iggy out with this food. After all, he did the cooking and hunting hadn't taken as long as I thought it would. Maybe he could make this into a stew or something. I wanted to thank him somehow for tending my wounds. After all, I hadn't been the most grateful patient.

I was much stronger than I looked, the Whitecoats had done so many tests on me that I was very aware of my physical limits. I started to drag the bulky animal home. Home? Was that what it was now? Home? I hoped so. I gave a tiny smile as I dragged the animal, following my own scent back. Back to home.

A/N: This is where I say how much I hope you are enjoying my stories and remind you to review. I hope you...oh, wait a minute... we just went through this.


	8. Chapter 8

Angels POV

"Taste this." Iggy told me. I took the spoon from his hands and dipped it into the stew. I sipped at it, and my brow furrowed thoughtfully.

"It needs something." I said slowly.

Iggy gave a sigh, "It needs some meat or something. I don't have any! We'll have to go to town tomorrow. We're running low on eggs and milk."

I gave Iggy a comforting smile, "It still tastes good."

Iggy ruffled my hair and I giggled. Then someone kicked the front door open. My mouth fell open in shock as Kira stumbled inside. She was carrying an enormous boar on her back. She marched over to the table and with a grunt, swung the dead animal onto it. It landed with a crash and Nudge rushed into the room. She gave a small cry of surprise.

"Oh my god! Why's th-"

"Kira, what the fuck!" Max exploded.

I could sense shocked and confused thoughts at the back of my mind. Everyone was confused, except for Fang.

"What! Just some food." Kira shot at her, "You guys were running low!"

"We go to the town nearby for food, we don't go around killing things!"

"What's going on?" Iggy wailed.

_Why the fuck would she do this? Hunt? What about her leg? Does she care at all about her safety? That thing is huge! It could have killed her! I didn't even know she was gone! She just went and left! _Max thought furiously.

_Oh my god! That's disgusting! I think I'm going to hurl! _Carefully I led Nudge out of the room.

Gazzy ran into the room, "Cool! Did you hunt that Kira?"

"Hunt what?" Iggy nearly screamed, "Someone tell me what's on the table!"

Much to Iggy's annoyance, Kira led him over to the table.

"It's just some food. I thought that maybe you could put it in our dinner…" She explained sheepishly.

_I was only trying to help out… I don't see why Max is so mad. What did I do to her? She's acting as though I tried to kill someone! And that Fang, I can't believe he followed me! Ah, I'll have a word with him later. It's not as if I've done anything wrong, right? _

I made a mental note to talk to Nudge, Max, Kira and Fang. I knew that Kira was worried about me telling her secret, but it was understandable. She was so scared. She was trying to hide it, but she couldn't hide it from me. She really was scared and nervous. All she wanted was our friendship.

"I think this is really great Kira! We needed some meat for the stew!" I said cheerily.

Iggy put the stew pot onto the table and began to feel around. He gave a grimace as his hand slipped inside the boar's mouth.

"I didn't have a chance to gut it yet, but that'll give you time to decide how you want to cook it." Kira said nonchalantly. Her long, sleek tail gave a flick and I felt a strange urge to go up and pet it. There was no way I would; Nudge had told me that when she touched Kira's tail, Kira had nearly ripped her hand off.

"This feels kind of strange." Iggy said uncertainly.

Kira gave a giggle, "That's because you've got your hand in its mouth."

Iggy gave a small yelp and leapt away from the carcass. It was a small wonder that he hadn't been holding the stew pot or else he probably would have dropped it.

"Look, Kira, when you leave, tell me alright? I didn't even know that you'd left!" Max exclaimed.

"I don't need a babysitter." Kira growled.

"Please tell us Kira, I was worried about you." I said sweetly. I looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Max could never resist them, hopefully Kira couldn't as well.

Kira looked at me curiously. Her tail started to swish from side to side.

_She was worried about me? Why would she be? Is she worried about me, or what I might do? Oh here I've gone and screwed everything up. Damn my instincts and damn the Whitecoats. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be in this position. Everything is so strange here, I'm not sure of anything._ Kira thought.

_Angel was worried about her? We don't even know why she's here. Nobody escapes from the Whitecoats. She could be a spy! I bet she's working with them! They probably sent her here to find us; or kill us! The moment I turn my back she'll be hurting Angel, Nudge or Iggy. What if she hurts Max?_

Fangs eyes flitted over to Max. He gave her a worried glance before glaring at Kira.

She knelt down to my height and said awkwardly, "Alright, if you want me to tell you when I leave I will." She straightened up and gave Fang a fiery glare, "But don't try following me, because I'll know. You guys aren't as quiet as you think."

Fangs eyes widened slightly as Max gave Kira a confused glare.

"Why would we follow you!" She snapped, but Kira ignored her.

"I'm going to go gut this." She grumbled as she swept the boar off the table. Her tail was lashing angrily as she left the room. She sure was strong. I doubted that even Fang could pick that thing up and rush out of a room that fast.

When Fang got up and started to move towards the door, Max nearly exploded, "Fang! You followed her!"

Fang gave her a confused stare.

"We need her to trust us! You can't be stalking her!" She pulled Fang closer and hissed, "Look, I don't believe her bullshit story about escaping either, but if we don't get her to trust us then she won't tell us the truth. We can't just beat it out of her." She halted suddenly, "Actually, maybe we could, you could catch her and I cou-"

"I'd rather wait." Iggy said firmly.

"Don't hurt Kira!" I pleaded, tugging at Max's arm.

Max gave a frustrated scream before saying quietly, "What should I do then? She keeps lying to us, she won't tell us how she 'escaped' and how did she find us anyway?"

I knew that she was thinking about Jeb and how he left a year earlier, but I only patted her arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry Max, it'll be alright." I told her.

She looked at me sadly and ruffled my hair, "I hope so Angel. I hope so."

* * *

Kira's POV

I don't believe it. Things were going so well. I actually thought that I could live in peace, until I heard their words drifting in from the kitchen. I tried to imagine what their reaction would be if my secret got out. I would saunter over and say, 'Hi! They sent me over here to kill you all and bring back your mutilated bodies, but don't worry! I've decided to stay so we can all be friends and live in peace and happiness.' Ha! That would be the day.

Angrily I started to gut the beast. After a few minutes Angel came outside and sat beside me, "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." I said flatly.

We sat quietly for a few moments. Without thinking the words slipped out, "You were really worried?"

Angel looked up at me with round eyes and gave a nod.

I would have ruffled her hair, but my hands were bloody, so I settled for laying my tail in her tiny hands. I hadn't missed her envious glances. She stroked it hesitantly.

"You're a sweet kid." I told her soberly.

"I'm sorry about Max and Fang. They're just worried." She said hesitantly.

Angel stared at me with her warm eyes. I had never seen such kindness before. Playfully I gave a snap, my fangs coming together with a metallic click. When I tickled her nose with my tail she gave a laugh and batted it away. I gave a delighted chuckle and tickled her some more.

Out of nowhere, Gasman came running over. He gave a laugh as I tickled him as well. The two gave playful shrieks when I rose up and chased them around. I roared and gracefully leapt about, herding them over to the door.

"I'm going to get you!" I snarled softly.

The two nearly crashed into Fang, who was silently standing in the doorway gazing at me curiously. Under his stare, I immediately straightened up. An embarrassed flush reddened my face. He just caught me behaving like a complete fool. Great. If he watched me even closer now, on the lookout for more odd behaviour I might seriously maim him. Clearly he didn't get my not-so-subtle hint. Should I nail a sign saying 'Don't stalk me' onto my forehead?

I was saved when Angel and Gazzy ran behind my wiry frame. They peeked out at Fang, still giggling.

"I just finished the gutting and was about to take it inside." I said sheepishly.

Fang cocked his head. It might have been a trick of the light, but when he picked up the carcass and hauled it inside with a grunt, I could have sworn that I had seen a faint smile ghosting across his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

I slipped out of the sibling's fingers and quickly rushed inside. I had to tell Max something, and I really needed to wash my bloody hands. The kitchen sink was my first stop. I didn't like water, and I was sure that water didn't like me either.

While I was washing my hands my long tail was brushing the floor. Everything was fine; I would finish up, say a few words to Max and then bury myself in a book until dinner was ready. Iggy was rushing around the kitchen, swerving this way and that, and once again I found myself amazed at how easily he could move around. How did it happen anyways? Was he born blind or had _they _done something to him? I couldn't figure it out. He seemed so used to being blind that it could have been something that he was bo-

Pain ran through my spine and I gave an eerie high pitched screech when Iggy stepped on my tail. Iggy gave a shout and promptly fell over, an onion rolling out of his arms. I fell to the floor and snatched my tail up, cradling the delicate bundle of fur. My spine was still ringing.

"Will you be more careful!" I snapped at Iggy, who was staring in my general direction in profound shock.

Max ran into the room, "What happened?"

"Birdbrain over here stepped on my tail!" I hissed venomously.

Iggy glared at me, "It wasn't my fault, what were you doing in the kitchen anyways? You aren't supposed to be in the kitchen while I'm cooking!"

"Well how was I supposed to know! Maybe you should hang a sign around your neck!" I snapped.

"Guys! Calm down! Iggy, try to be more careful and Kira, please give Iggy some room while he's cooking."

"I'll do my best." I grumbled. Content, Max walked off.

I glared at Iggy, "You do that again and I'll-"

"Shed on me?" Iggy suggested dryly.

He glared at the stove. Or I suppose that could have been meant for me.

"A little to the left Iggy." I suggested sweetly.

His head swung around and his glare grew fiery. I stood up and ruffled his hair, "If you want I can give you lessons on how to manoeuvre properly, so maybe you won't step on my tail again."

He hoisted himself up and gave me a wry smile, "I could teach you to not make me break dishes."

"I could teach Fang how to walk softer." I shot a glance at Fang, standing by the wall. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I could teach you how to pick locks."

"I can already pick locks."

"Really?" Iggy's face lit up, "What are your thoughts on bombs?"

I wrinkled my nose, "Loud and ear damaging."

"Tomorrow I'll show what a good bomb is like, you'll love it."

"Maybe after I teach you how to listen better."

"Only after I teach you how to cook."

"Cook? Me? I'd probably set something on fire."

He gave me an excited smile, "I wouldn't mind, and it's not that hard."

"Maybe tomorrow then, I'll help with breakfast."

"I'll teach you how to make eggs."

From across the room I could see Fang frown in confusion, but I gave a smile. Perhaps I had found a friend as well as a home.

A timer went off and Iggy gave a jump, before rushing over to the oven.

"Can you set the table?" He asked, gesturing wildly to a pile of plates and cutlery. Fang decided that he just couldn't blend in with the wall, and came over to help me. As his hand descended on the cutlery I snatched them away and rushed off to the table with a triumphant smirk. I 'set' them, making sure to keep my tail off the ground. I didn't want that hulking stalker to get any ideas. I piled the cutlery on the table; people could just take some themselves, if they wanted it that is. I had never held a fork before and it looked more like a torturing device than something to eat with. I had my hands and teeth, I would manage.

I bristled silently as Fang gave me a look and set the table properly. I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair. Mostly to annoy Fang, I swung my feet up on the table. He paused and glared at me reproachfully. I cocked my head, "Something wrong?"

He glared at my feet.

"If you have a problem, then spit it out!"

"Get your feet off the table." He forced out through gritted teeth.

"Wow, six words, that's a new record for you Fang!" I feigned excitement at this rare occurrence.

He glared at me and continued to set the table.

"Kira, feet?" Max demanded.

"Yes, they are feet." I replied coolly, "If you look down, you'll see that you have them too."

I heard Iggy give a muffled laugh and I flicked my tail happily. At least someone appreciated my wit.

Max gave a sigh, "Could you please move your damn feet off of the fucking table."

I gave her a smirk, but my feet swung down, "Very elegant."

Max gave another exasperated sigh, "You're worse than Iggy and Fang combined!"

I chuckled and gave her a smile, but she only frowned. Evidently I had failed to impress the leader, not that I was trying. I could be very charming when I wanted to be, but I never wanted to be so she would just have to put up with it.

"Dinners ready!" Iggy called.

Excited shouts rang through the house as the younger members of the Flock ran over. I gave a smile as Iggy came over, holding a stew pot in one arm, and a platter of roast meat in the other. I was starved! I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as I eyed the cutlery. How on earth would I manage?


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner hadn't been that hard actually. At first I struggled with the fork and Nudge dutifully told me exactly how to hold it and what tasted best and how to use the fork with my knife. Eventually I just threw them away and ate with my hands. It was much easier, and, surprisingly, much neater.

We all wandered into the living room and sat down to watch some TV. I stared at the strange device. When Max held up a small box and pushed something, it came to life.

The screen flashed with pictures and sounds came pouring out. My sensitive ears screamed in protest and I gave a barely audible hiss. Angel smiled up at me and patted a spot on the sofa, "Watch with us Kira. It's fun!"

I shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't quite sure that I wanted to, but it couldn't hurt right? I sat down awkwardly on the floor. There was no way I was going to sit on the sofa. I had never liked being close to people, and Fang was glaring at me venomously. As if he was daring me to sit down beside him.

"You go sit there." I mumbled. Instead, Angel gave me a soft smile and sat beside me instead. I stiffened, but made an effort not to show it. Evidently I failed, or maybe she read my mind again, because Angel gave me a warm smile and placed a tiny hand on my arm.

It was then that a shocking thought crept into my mind. She trusted me. But, she knew my secret. How could she? I felt a strange dull ache in my chest. Whatever this was, I wasn't sure that I liked it. My time here was making me soft. I should leave. I should run far away. It would certainly make Max and Fang happy, but I wasn't sure that I could leave Angel behind… If I left I would never be able to learn to cook tomorrow.

"I trust you." My sensitive ears caught the whispered words and I stared at Angel in confusion. But why?

I didn't get an answer to that, but I allowed Angel to shuffle closer to me. The little girl snuggled against me. Tentatively I put an arm around her. I patted her blond hair. Fang cocked his head and stared at us in confusion, but at the moment I couldn't have cared less if he got up and decided to present a speech. Maybe getting soft wasn't a bad thing.

I ignored Fang and focused on the TV screen. It almost hurt my eyes to stare at it, but I ignored the pain. The pictures whirled across the screen. It was like a book, except it showed you the story instead of telling you. I liked books better. They were quieter and they didn't hurt my eyes. It was so damn bright! The person who made this must have been blind!

I allowed my gaze to wander across the room. Everyone was settled onto the sofa. Gazzy glanced at me occasionally and I got the feeling that he was jealous; about Angel? Possibly, the whole time I had been here she had been spending a lot of time with me; possibly trying to help me adjust. Well, whatever she was doing, it was working.

My gaze fell on Iggy. He sat on the floor, his head cocked slightly. Why was he sitting there? Just listening couldn't have been that much fun. You only got half of the story! Why was he blind anyways? Had _they _done it to him? I gave a mental groan. I had been obsessing over the mystery of Iggy's blindness for the last few days. I hated obsessing.

"So, Iggy, why are you blind anyways? Were you born with it or did _they _do something?" I asked casually.

The room went silent. Even though the TV was still on, I could hear each individual gasp of shock. Angel gave a small whimper as Max reached for her. Fang scooped up Gazzy and Nudge. Soon Iggy and I were alone. Maybe I shouldn't have asked…

Iggy fidgeted nervously. The silence pressed down on us, ready to crush us under its weight.

"Iggy?" He could have been a statue.

"It was them." Iggy said quietly, "They didn't even drug me first. They just came at me with knives and…"

I crept closer and placed a hand on his, careful to keep my claws sheathed, "They shouldn't have done that." I said softly.

"They tied me down to a chair and then they started… operating. I screamed and screamed for hours afterwards. I, I couldn't sleep for weeks. I thought that if I did they would come again." He hung his head low, and his wings seemed to drop slightly. My tail lashed angrily. How dare they? How could they have done this?

"They were trying to improve my eyesight." He spat out bitterly.

I wanted desperately to comfort him, but nothing I could think of seemed comforting. How did Angel do it so easily? Well there was the mind reading. That must have been a great help. In desperation I tried to remember how I had felt back in the cage. Like I was the only one…alone even though I could see others in pain all around me.

"When I was with _them_. They wanted me to be another version of those wolf-creatures-"

"Erasers." Iggy said quietly, "We call them Erasers."

"Well, they wanted me to be like that, but stronger. When I didn't listen to them…" My ears flattened and I stiffened with fear at the unwelcome memory.

"They put me in the courtyard and…" The blood, the battle. The fear.

"They set all of the Erasers on me. They have so many." I whispered.

I glanced at Iggy. This wasn't helping. He looked more depressed than ever. Well give the girl a prize!

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're not alone Iggy." I said forcefully.

We sat in silence for a few moments, but Iggy shattered it.

"What happened next?"

"I fought. I lived. They pulled the Erasers off and kept me." I said stiffly. Frantically I tried to expel the memories from my mind, but they refused to sink down again. They kept playing before my eyes. Over and over I saw them leaping at me.

_They were everywhere! I couldn't get loose. I gave a strangled yowl as one of the wolf-creatures tore into my chest. Another one fastened its teeth on my throat .They were everywhere. Biting and ripping off chunks of flesh with relish. There were no words in my mind. All I knew was fear. The pain had left a few seconds ago. I must have been dying. _

_Then they were gone. Pulled off of me by the men. They gathered my shattered and broken body and carried me away. All I could see were white coats around me. White coats. White coats… White coats everywhere. _

_My vision was fuzzy, and I couldn't feel anything. The white coats started to move. Dim fuzzy white shapes. Everywhere. My eyes slid shut only to be pulled open. I couldn't see anything but white coats. White coats and dim fuzzy grey blotches. I lay awake for hours. The white coats moved around me. Electricity lanced through me whenever I tried to sleep. The white coats were bringers of pain. They had no mercy. White coats. I had never liked the colour white. The seconds blurred into each other and slowly, the pain came back. They didn't need to strap me down. I was too weak to do anything. All I could do was scream as they moved around me, poking at me with silvery rods. _

_I don't know how long I stayed there, but when they threw me back into my cage I was more or less alright. I gave a whimper, grateful for the darkness that enclosed me. It was a cocoon of protection. No white coats. No grey blotches. White coats… I shook and cried, tears falling in a never ending stream. I curled into a ball and started to rock back and forth. Something inside my head strained and strained, threatening to snap. I clung to the dark, protection of my cage. _

_"White coats white coats white coats white coats white coats." I whispered into the darkness. It didn't help._

_"White coats white coats white coats whitecoats whitecoats whitecoats whitecoats whitecoats." I would whisper that for days on end. Hiding in my cage from the white coats. The Whitecoats who had brought so much pain and fear. All I could think of was wolf-creatures. And white coats… Whitecoats everywhere…_

Then Angel was there. Wordlessly she pulled Iggy and I together and enveloped us in a hug. Shakily we held her back.

The others crept in and Angel gave them a firm nod. As if granting them permission to turn on the TV. I was almost grateful for the noise. It helped me forget the memories a little…

I excused myself early for bed. The joy had let the room anyways. The Flock sat there stonily, each of us remembering things that we would love to forget. I leapt onto the sofa and whimpered quietly. I shouldn't have asked him. A few moments later I heard Iggy walk down the hallway. Looks like he left early too. A few moments later, the TV turned off and silently everyone crept to bed.

The door opened and I feigned sleep. Max stood over the bed for a moment, before turning and collapsing into her own.

It was a very silent night. There were no noises. I don't think anyone actually slept. I know I didn't. All I could see the entire night was wolf-creatures. And white coats…Whitecoats everywhere...


	11. Chapter 11

Someone jabbed at my arm. I let out a grumble as I cracked open my eyes. I stared angrily at Max.

"What?" I shot at her. It was far too early to be awake. Shouldn't she know that? Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, but she only held up a bundle of fabric.

I launched myself off of the sofa and stared at the clothes in amazement. Clothes? I had clothes. Why would I need more clothes? I only needed one set of clothes.

"I thought you might want to change into something else." She explained.

I fingered the white, baggy, sack like material that hung off of my lean, wiry frame. It should have been white, but it was now stained with mud. There was a patch of sauce from dinner. There was some blood from my hunting. I hadn't realized it until now, but they were filthy.

I took the bundle from Max, "Thanks." I mumbled. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes. Along with the bundle, she gave me a pocketknife as well. My eyes narrowed in suspicion, but I kept my voice level, "What's this for?"

She gave me a strange look, "For your tail. I'll let you change. Just tell me if nothing fits you."

She strode out of the room, leaving me alone. All I had was clothes and a pocketknife, but somehow, they felt precious. Special. With a start, I realised that these baggy clothes were all that I had ever worn.

Carefully I spread out the clothes on the sofa. There were some old baggy jeans and some shirts. Some were even brightly coloured. Wrinkling my nose, I discarded these. Just the mental image of me walking around in yellows and purples was enough to make me laugh.

I tried on a lot of the darker coloured clothes. Eventually I ended up with a dark gray shirt and close fitting black jeans. I wasn't sure who they had come from, but they were mine now. It was probably clothes that nobody ever wore. The jeans were probably Max's. I couldn't imagine her wearing them though. The shirt was probably Iggy's, or maybe Fang's judging by the colour… I couldn't really tell. I wasn't sure if it would fit either of them. The brightly coloured objects (if the monstrosities could be called that) probably belonged to Nudge. Or maybe Angel. They were too small for me anyways.

Cautiously I opened the door. Max had been waiting right in front of it. She stared at my clothing, "That's it?" She asked.

I shuffled uncomfortably, "Do I need anything else?" I asked uncertainly.

She paused thoughtfully, "Maybe a few more shirts. Does anything else fit?"

"No."

"We can buy some clothes for you lat-"

"Kira!" Nudge pleaded, "Hurry up! I'm starving, and Iggy won't start cooking breakfast without you! He's just coming to wake you up! Are you ready or not?"

"Don't worry Nudge, she's ready." Max said with a tired sigh.

I let Nudge drag me away. She gave a startled yelp when we almost crashed into Iggy.

"Slow down there!" He protested, but Nudge only started to talk, words shooting out of her mouth at an astounding speed, "I'm sorry Iggy! I was just bringing Kira over, you see Max gave her all our old clothes to wear and she had to pick some. She took a really long time! I mean, a really long time! Now that she's all dressed and has new clothes can you please start breakfast because I'm so hungry!"

He laughed and ruffled her hair, before turning his head in my direction, "So you got new clothes?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Nudge was already on it.

"Yep! Max gave her a lot of clothes, but she only picked a shirt and some jeans. Kira's wearing Max's old jeans, the skinny black ones that Max didn't like, and one of your old shirts. Remember that old grey one you said was too small for you? Now Kira has it and she's wearing it right now. She's got a hole cut in the pants for her tail and-"

"Why don't you tell Iggy how my hair and eyes look today Nudge?" I suggested sarcastically. Unfortunately for me, Nudge couldn't recognise sarcasm.

"Kira's hair is very straight and it's dark. It's all tangled and it's very long. It goes all the way down her back! Kira's eyes are dark too, they're narrowed now 'cause she's glaring at me and-"

I gave a sudden laugh.

"Nudge, I was being sarcastic!" I exclaimed.

Her face took on a crestfallen look, "Oh." She said quietly.

After a pause she said in annoyance, "Iggy does that too."

"Maybe if you give him a good slap the next time he does it, he won't do it again." I suggested, giving Iggy a teasing glare.

"Kira's being sarcastic now Nudge. You should hit her." Iggy ushered Nudge towards me and she stared up at me in confusion.

I playfully bared my fangs and backed away from her, "Don't do it Nudge, Iggy'll tickle you!"

Iggy gave a wild whoop as he scooped Nudge up; she gave a delighted shout as I chased after Iggy. He ran about the room, darting this way and that. It took an immense amount of effort not to laugh, but I stood still. Iggy continued to dart around.

"She's not even moving!" Nudge shouted happily.

"That's not fair!" Iggy protested.

As soon as I started to creep towards him, Nudge clutched at Iggy's neck, "Run Iggy! Run!"

But it was too late, I had already leapt. Iggy gave a yelp as he tumbled to the floor; I pulled Nudge away from him. I was careful not to touch her wings, letting them drape over my arm. She was surprisingly light. I had always been very strong, but I could barely feel her weight at all. Quietly I crept away, leaving Iggy to stand in the middle of the room. He was probably listening for me. Nudge gave a giggle and his head swung towards us.

"You gave us away! I should give all of you lessons on how to be quiet!" I laughed as I evaded Iggy's clumsy attempts to catch me. I darted around the room, Nudge laughing the entire time. Iggy never looked blind. Even when he was chasing me. It should have been slightly creepy that a blind person could move so well, but it just looked natural. It was strange. My thoughts wandered over to what had happened last night. Firmly, I pushed them away.

After a few minutes, Iggy gave a huff and threw his hands up in surrender, "Alright Kira, you win!" He said loudly.

With a laugh I put Nudge down, "We beat him Nudge! We did it!" I told her cheerfully.

"Speaking of lessons, shouldn't we be cooking Kira?"

I gave a nod and followed Iggy into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter as Iggy rummaged around in the fridge. He pulled out a box and placed it beside me. He gave a sudden frown, "Kira, you've never cooked before have you?"

"Oh no, they let me cook all the time at the School. Every day they'd give me a stove and I would cook giant feasts."

He gave a chuckle, "Well, I'll start you off with some eggs. That's easy enough. Now, what we're doing right now is frying. I'm going to fry an egg, and then you're going to try."

I watched as he cracked an egg open. The inside bits fell into a bowl.

"That yellow bit is the yolk, now you try."

I took one of the eggs and smashed it against the counter. Iggy gave a wince as he heard the loud cracking sound. I gave a groan. It was all over my hand and I did not relish the feel of the yolk slipping through my fingers.

"That didn't sound good."

Hesitantly Iggy touched the counter. His fingers brushed against my mess and he wrinkled his nose, "That isn't good. You don't need to hit it that hard. You're trying to break the shell, not destroy the egg!"

I snatched another egg from the box and tapped it against the counter. Iggy gave another groan, "Not that gently! Just tap it hard enough to break the shell, but not hard enough to destroy the kitchen."

With a supressed snarl I broke another egg. With difficulty I prised my claws into the crack running through the shell and pulled it open. Ha! I'd done it! It wasn't that hard after all.

Iggy just frowned again as he asked, "You put it into the bowl, right?"

I stared blankly at the egg.

"I was supposed to put it into the bowl?" I asked uncertainly.

"How about I fry the eggs and you watch?" Iggy suggested.

For a few moments there was silence as I watched him. My thoughts kept turning back to last night. I shifted uneasily, "Iggy, about last night, I'm sorry about what happened."

Iggy gave me a perky smile, "What about last night?"

"I asked you about being blind. It upset you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I had never been good at apologizing. I hoped that I was doing it right.

"Don't worry about that, I don't think about it that often."

"Oh. That's good." What was I supposed to say?

"I did think about it a lot last night, I probably wouldn't have thought of it, but since you reminded me I had nightmares about it all night and when I woke up I was so happy. I'd forgotten about it, but now that you've mentioned it…"

I cursed my stupidity. Great. Here he was being incredibly nice to me and I had to go and mess everything up again! Could I do anything right?

Iggy froze and he whispered, "I can still remember the knives piercing into me. I begged them to stop, but they just…"

His voice trailed off. He looked just as miserable as I felt.

"Could you pass the paprika?"

"What?"

He pointed to a bottle full of something red. Wordlessly I put it into his hand.

"It's a nice shade of red." I said tentatively. Perhaps I could distract him?

A shudder ran through Iggy, "Red. That's the last colour I saw. There was so much blood. I could smell it for days afterwards."

Oh god. Shit. I was just about to collapse onto my knees and beg his forgiveness when Angel ran into the room. She fixed Iggy with a stern glare and demanded, "Iggy! Stop being so mean to Kira!"

"What?" Iggy said innocently, "I'm showing her how to cook eggs."

Angel gave a disdainful sniff and took my hand, "Come on Kira. Let's go."

"But we're making eggs." It almost came out as a wail.

"I want to show you something." She insisted.

When I allowed myself to be dragged out of the kitchen, I heard Iggy give a chuckle.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked. It was good to be out of there.

She turned around gave me a strange blink, "It's a surprise."

I suppose that her blink was supposed to be a wink…

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? Don't worry, I don't have any more trips planned, so things should be running smoothly between this fic, Ringwraith's diary, and Edited from now on! Hopefully… You know how erratic I can be!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

All that Angel wanted to show me was her bed. It was a strange den like mound of stuffed animals. I wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"Do you want to know their names?" Angel asked sweetly.

I looked dubiously at the pile of toys, "No. What did you mean by 'don't be so mean to Kira'?"

"Iggy guilt trips people sometimes. He thinks it's funny."

"What?" My tail lashed irritably. He had made me feel awful because he thought that it was funny? I strode from the room.

"Kira?" Angel called, "Where are you going? You haven't met Celeste!"

"I'm going to play a joke of my own. Where's Gazzy?"

"I think he's outside."

She sounded confused, but that was alright. I had some planning to do. I stormed outside and grabbed the blond haired boy. I dragged a protesting Gazzy into Max's room. I shut the door and turned to face him.

"Kira! What did I do?" he said sourly.

"You are going to help me pull a little prank on Iggy. We're going to blow up one of Max's books. Will you help me out?"

"What?" his face crinkled in confusion.

"Then Max will blame Iggy. She'll chase him all over the forest."

"We are?"

"Yes. We are."

He gave a delighted smile, "Can we blow up this one?"

He held up a copy of 'The Princess Bride'. I gave a frown and snatched it from his eager fingers, "I was going to read that."

I grabbed a random book off the shelf and shoved it into Gazzy's arms, "I want this blown up by noon. And if Max hears a word of this, then a lot of things will find their way into your bedroom."

His eyes widened, "Spiders?" He squeaked.

I paused. He was afraid of spiders? Really? "Yes. Lots of big, hairy spiders. They'll crawl everywhere. They'll crawl right into your mouth while you're sleeping and lay thousands of eggs in your stomach, but if you blow that book up before noon and help me out, then I'll be your official spider hunter, and you're going to get to watch Max beat up Iggy. What do you say?"

Gazzy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he gave a quick nod. I couldn't supress the amused grin that sprang to my lips. Iggy would definitely pay for this. I couldn't believe that he would do that! How dare he do that! It was just cruel. That low life, flee ridden… well, this was payback. I had a feeling that that book would be a pile of ash before noon. With a smirk, I sauntered over to the kitchen.

"I'm back. Angel just wanted me to meet her toys."

"Good, I could use your help. How do the eggs look?"

I gave a sniff. My stomach gave a loud rumble and I stared at the eggs hungrily, "They look delicious."

Iggy gave a mournful sigh, "I only wish that I could see them." He said quietly.

My tail gave an irritated flick. He was still trying to guilt trip me? "It must have been awful. Poor little Iggy, all alone in the dark. Waiting in an iron cage, with the hungry snarls of deranged mutants all around him, just waiting for their next snack. A lonely, scared, blind bird mutant must have looked pretty tasty. I know that when I was in my cage, I would get so hungry that I was ready to tear into the first living thing I saw," I gave another sniff, "Speaking of hunger, you better finish those eggs."

Iggy shot me alarmed glance, but he did start moving faster. Fang was glaring at me venomously, but I gave a snicker when I saw him standing in the corner. I waved at him and his glare turned even more venomous, at least, if it was possible it did.

Wordlessly, Fang set the table when Iggy announced that the eggs were done. I had been hovering over him the whole time, occasionally muttering comments on how hungry I was. It made him pretty nervous, especially when I let out a quiet snarl when he nearly trod on my tail.

"Thanks for the eggs, birdbrain!" I said happily as I grabbed a plate and rushed over to the table. Everyone else filed in, and they all showed equal amounts of enthusiasm for breakfast. We all attacked the eggs, and soon enough the table was strewn with empty plates. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before, but Gazzy came up to me and tapped my arm gently, "It's done." He said softly.

I gave him a playful grin, "Thanks Gazzy. Come on, let's have some fun." Gazzy led me over to Max's room and showed me his bomb. He stared at it proudly, as though it was a great work of art that he had created. I stared at it distrustfully.

"This'll blow it up?"

"Yep! Where should we set it off?"

I gave a grimace, "How about Iggy's room?"

"Alright!" Bomb in hand, Gazzy rushed off, leaving me to scamper after him.

I had never been in Iggy's room before. It was incredibly messy. Strange wires and metal pieces were everywhere. I noticed a few cookbooks scattered here and there, it almost pained me to see them thrown on the floor. I had to stop myself from gathering them into a neat pile.

Gazzy fiddled with his device and then rushed away and stared at it in excitement. A few moments later, it exploded with a loud bang. I winced as the sound swept over me, and it gave off an almost blinding light. I gave a quiet whimper when it was over. Every hair on my tail must have been standing on end. I looked around, trying to make sure that I wasn't blinded.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Gazzy shouted with a wild whoop.

I winced and gave a tiny nod. As long as it would get Iggy in trouble, that's all that mattered. A few moments later Iggy rushed into the room, disbelief etched on his face, "Did someone blow something up without me?" He sounded shocked at the mere suggestion.

I gave him a grin, "We blew up Max's book."

Iggy stared at me in horror, "Why would you blow up Max's book? She's going to kill you Kira! Wait, I thought that you didn't like bombs…"

I looked at Iggy innocently, "I didn't blow it up, you did Iggy. After all, why would I blow something up? I may drag dead things into the house, and I may not use forks and all that, but you're the one who blows things up," I shook my head sorrowfully, "You really shouldn't have blown up Max's book Iggy, Max is going to kill you."

Iggy paled, "Gazzy! I thought that you were on my side!"

Gazzy shook his head violently, "Kira's going to keep spiders away from my room now! She said so herself! Did you know that they could crawl into your stomach?"

I gave a crooked grin, "Better start running, I have to tell Max what you did."

Iggy gave a cry of fear and shot out the door. I followed him outside and watched him fly away. I don't think that I've ever seen anything fly so quickly.


End file.
